Altered Destinies
by BriannaAnimeFreak
Summary: In an alternate universe, Rin didn't draw Kurikara that day. But now that his destiny, along with Yukio's, have been changed, their fate is extremely unpredictable. Will Rin and Yukio still manage to defeat Satan and thwart his plan to combine Assiah and Gehenna into one? Or will Satan manage to achieve the dream he created with Yuri?
1. 001 - The Choice

**_Before I start, I want to apologize for the sucky summary. I usually can make better summaries when I have some of the story to work with. I'm not going to make this scene completely identical to the anime, although you will see some parts that are. As a note, Father Fujimoto will be called Shiro, unless it's spoken. With that said, let the story begin!_**

"Here's my cell phone. There's one number saved in it. He's a good friend of mine, call him as soon as you leave the monastery!" Shiro said, much to Rin's protesting.

_You must never draw this sword. Keep it by your side, even while you sleep. This sword is more valuable than your life. If this sword is drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened, and you can never go back to being a human again._

_Don't worry Dad, I have no intentions to draw it, _Rin thought to himself. _At least, not right now. There might be a time when I have no choice but to draw it, but for now it will stay sealed._

Even though Rin and Yukio's birth father was Satan, neither of them saw him as a dad, instead treating Shiro Fujimoto as their father.

Until now, Rin had lived for fifteen years without the slightest clue as to who he really was. Although he had suspected that he wasn't fully human when he was younger, those doubts had been reassured by none other than Shiro, who had just recently told Rin the exact opposite of what he had been saying all of Rin's life.

_You are the son of Satan. Now that they have learned of your awakening, demons of all kinds will come after you for every kind of reason._

Those words rang in Rin's head. He truly _was_ a demon. After fifteen years of being constantly reassured that he was indeed human, only to be told he wasn't, the facts were hard to acknowledge.

_I'm... A demon? How come nobody ever said anything to me about it? Does Yukio know? About this world... About me?_

Rin was feeling a lot of things, but mainly shock and anger. He suddenly flashed back to when he was a child.

_Rin was walking away from somewhere, and the people that were behind him were speaking._

_"How can a child be so ferocious?!"_

_"By the way he acts, you'd think he was a demon's child!"_

Rin suddenly found himself in another memory, one from his first year in school.

_He was looking down at his hand, which was covered in cuts and clenched into a fist. Rin was throwing things across the room with surprising strength, and the teachers were desperately attempting to stop the son of Satan._

_"Okumura-kun!" one of them yelled desperately. "Please calm down!"_

_Shiro appeared at the school and prepared to calm down his son._

_"Rin!" he said sternly. "Your playmate is in the hospital because of your actions."_

_"It's his fault!" Rin protested. "He called me a demon."_

_"But it is your fault, as you were the one to raise your hand to him."_

_Shiro walked towards Rin, dodging the objects thrown his way without a change in expression. When he got close enough, he pulled Rin into a hug without warning._

_Rin punched his dad in the chest, trying to escape. Shiro pretended to be hurt, which in turn terrified the younger boy._

_Shiro chuckled and ruffled Rin's hair._

_The son of Satan just stared in complete shock up at his father. He had pretended to be hurt in order to scare Rin into behaving himself._

_Shiro then asked someone to call an ambulance, and as they were loading him in, he said to the worried Rin, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. As if your little fists could take me down!"_

Rin snapped back to reality when he heard someone yell. Because of his demonic nature, he had always been the one starting fights and getting into trouble. It wasn't entirely his fault, but part of the blame still remained with him.

He refused to leave the monastery at that moment. He forced the altar open and stepped out before throwing the pitchfork that was embedded in the wall at Astaroth.

The demon hit the ground and all of the exorcists present turned to face Rin, who had his arm outstretched. "We're not done talking yet," he said to Shiro.

The Paladin put a foot on Astaroth's chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. "Lord, hang a millstone around his neck. So that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by Leviathan!"

"Stop!" the demon shouted.

"Unable to see, unable to hear," Shiro continued, "imprison him in eternal darkness!"

Astaroth was forced out of Shiratori's body and he fell unconscious.

"Nagatomo, bring the car around. Izumi and Kyodo, brand this youngster with the mark of Tetramorph. And don't forget to purify him," Shiro said.

"Wait a sec!" Rin interrupted. "Shouldn't you all be getting those wounds looked at?"

"Right now, our first priority is to get you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you the demons are after!"

"Is that right? What you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as I'm history!"

"Rin!"

"Fine, I'll be happy to bounce. You'd feel better if I do, right?"

_"Rin!"_ Shiro grabbed onto Rin's shoulder, but the son of Satan forced the hand off.

"Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself! I know I'm the screwed-up son anyway... No, actually we're not even related. Strangers, right?

"Rin!" Shiro said yet again.

"Admit it, why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your religion to say something like that? Or wait, is it because you just want to play the perfect dad one last time? Give me a break! You're not my father - you're nobody to me! Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!"

At that moment, the Paladin smacked Rin, whose head was jerked to the side from the force. "It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things."

Rin stayed silent for a second. "Okay."

Shiro looked down at his hand, which was red from smacking Rin, when all of a sudden he let out a strangled gasp and collapsed to his knees, clutching at his heart.

"Father Fujimoto!" one of the exorcists shouted, rushing towards Shiro.

"Stay away! Don't come near me!" Shiro said in a strangled voice. All of the lights shattered in the monastery.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Rin.

A manaical laugh reverberated from Shiro, sounding as if it were two voices instead of just one. "At long last... I've claimed it as my own! This body!"

"Hey!" Rin shouted, running towards the possessed Paladin.

At Rin's words, Shiro looked up at Rin and his mouth turned into an evil smile. "Oh, but I jest!"

He stood up, engulfed in blue flames, laughing insanely.

"What's wrong with you, old man?" Rin asked, scared.

"He's been possessed. Satan has taken over his body!" one of the exorcists said.

"Huh?"

"Exactly. I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna, and your true father! You can call me Papa, if you want," Satan said, laughing like a psychopath.

"Father Fujimoto!" Two of the priests ran towards Satan/Shiro.

"Shut up!" Both of the priests were then engulfed in blue flames, as were the rest of them, with the exception of Rin.

Shiro's nose started leaking blood, as did his eyes and mouth. "Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion... Time is running out for me!"

Satan sliced Shiro's hand open, causing blood to pool beneath the exorcist. The blood moved in Rin's direction, making the outline of a rectangle in the floor. The area outline by blood then vanished, leaving a gaping hole in the floor of the monastery. "You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body... And just like your mother..."

Rin just stared in shock. Dark bubble-like things started filling the gap in the floor as two statues rose from the hole.

"What the hell is that?" Rin asked, clearly scared.

"Gehenna Gate," Satan said. "The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna! Now, then, let's be off - to Gehenna." He started walking towards Rin.

"S-stay away from me! Stay away!" Rin screamed, bursting into flames as he yelled.

Satan laughed hysterically. "What's up with that? Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic... Just get your demonic powers back, already!"

He grabbed Rin by the hood of his sweatshirt and started dragging him towards Gehenna Gate.

"I'm not a demon! I'm a human..." Rin protested, struggling against Satan's grip.

He then saw a reflection of himself looking like a demon. _Is that me? Then I really am...!_

"The blood of the god of Gehenna runs in your veins, yet your body exists here in Assiah... You are an extraordinary being!" Satan said while continuing to drag Rin.

Rin was thrown into the gate with Kurikara next to him as it started to pull him through like quicksand. The son of Satan screamed, having never experienced this level of fear before.

Satan laughed. "Splendid birth cries! Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my son!"

"Somebody!" Rin cried desperately. "Help me!"

"Happy birthday, my beloved son!"

"No... It's not true..." Shiro said, fighting back. He reached for the pin that hung around his neck and held it up before stabbing himself with it. "That boy is my son... And I'm taking him back."

"C-curses... Damn you, exorcist!" Satan yelled. Shiro fell face-first into Gehenna Gate.

"You mean to sacrifice your own life? You astound me, wretched priest! However... it's too late! Gehenna Gate has taken hold of you... And it will never... Let you go."

"Old man!" Rin yelled, struggling towards Shiro. "Hang on, old man!"

Just before Rin's head went under the surface of the gate, he screamed and burst into blue flames. He wasn't going to be reborn as a demon. He refused to let that happen.

He pulled himself up using the hilt of the Koma sword, but he refused to draw it. Rin realized that his flames were destroying the gate slowly but surely. The statues were slowly disintegrating, but the gate continued to pull at Rin as he desperately held onto Kurikara. Oddly enough, the sword wasn't sinking as fast as he was.

The son of Satan continued to use his flames as he held onto his sword as if it were a lifeline, which, in this case, it was. He couldn't become a demon. That wasn't who he was.

_How could I be a demon? All my life, I've been told that the old man is my dad and that I'm not a demon's child. But apparently, it was all one huge lie._

Rin's flames burned brighter and after what felt like forever, Gehenna Gate disappeared, but Shiro was gone. His body was nowhere to be found.

The flames were extinguished and Rin desperately looked around, hoping the Paladin would step out of the shadows. But it never happened.

Shiro Fujimoto was gone. They didn't even have a body to bury, since he had been pulled through Gehenna Gate.

A few tears leaked out of Rin's eyes, but he ignored them.

A sudden quiet sound set him on edge. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Yukio..." Rin stuttered.

"Where's Dad?"

_Crap... How the hell do I explain this?_

**_Hello my fellow Blue Exorcist fans!_**

**_So, what do you think so far? Should I continue it?_**

**_By the way, I just wanted to tell you that I got this entire book idea from a single quote (the one that's in the summary), so I'm sorry if it has a sucky first chapter. It'll get better as it goes along, I promise._**

**_I have plans :)_**

**_Also, what do you think of the cover? It's my first attempt at something of that style, so I'd appreciate your opinion._**

**_Anyway, I hope chapter 2 will be up soon!_**

**_If you're on Wattpad, follow me on Quotev and at "BriannaAnimeFreak"._**

**_If you're on Quotev or , follow me on Wattpad at "Underworld_Skylar"._**

**_Peace out my fellow Exorcists!_**

**_-Skylar/Brianna_**


	2. 002 - The Moments Leading Forward

The memory of watching Shiro get pulled into Gehenna Gate while Rin burned it to pieces was too much for him to handle. Tears leaked out of Rin's eyes as he looked up at Yukio.

Realization flared in the younger brother's eyes. "H-how?"

"You wouldn't understand," Rin mumbled.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"How it happened."

"You'd be surprised at what I understand."

Rin grew annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I'll understand. So tell me what happened."

"First off, I have a question for you. Did you know? About Dad... About me?" Rin asked.

"Did I know what about you and Dad?" Yukio asked.

The elder brother tightened his grip on the sword. "About... Our parents."

"What is it you know?"

"I know who our birth father is."

"So do I."

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was seven."

Rin's temper flared and for just a second, blue flames flashed through his hair. "So you knew, all this time, and you never thought to tell me?!"

"You were the only one who didn't know, Rin," Yukio said. "Dad wanted to keep it a secret from you. Speaking of which, you still haven't told me where he is."

"You want to know what happened? Fine. Satan possessed him. Our old man snapped out of it at the last second and stabbed himself in the heart, falling face-first into the Gehenna Gate that Satan made. I couldn't destroy the gate fast enough. He was pulled through. I almost was, too. Are you happy now, Yukio?" Rin asked, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

Yukio was too shocked to have any other emotion. It then turned to anger. "What did you say to him?" he asked calmly, but even Rin could tell that he was upset.

"What?"

"Our father was the only person in the world who could resist being possessed by Satan! But of course, that only made Satan want to possess him even more! For fifteen years, he kept Satan out with just his willpower! Father was the most powerful exorcist! There's no way he'd let Satan in like that. Something must've happened to shatter his soul, to break his heart. You said something, didn't you?"

_Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!_

Those words rang in Rin's mind.

"If Dad had a weakness... I'd say it was you, Rin," Yukio said.

"Dammit Yukio, why can't you understand? You're blaming me for the old man's death?"

"We don't even know if he's dead!"

"He was possessed by Satan and he stabbed himself in the heart with his pin, don't you get it?"

"Of course I understand it! But there's a chance he could still be alive. Dad is strong, I'm sure he's still fighting for survival."

The memories replayed in Rin's mind once again.

_Was it really my fault? Was I the reason Satan was able to possess the old man?_

The older twin clutched Kurikara in his hand and walked away, not wanting to listen to Yukio's insults and comments which would just make the memories replay yet again.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called, but Rin was already gone.

Rin somehow made his way to the cemetery. He wondered if a grave would be made for Shiro, even though there was no body to bury.

_There's only one number saved in it. He's a good friend. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery._

The son of Satan took out the phone Shiro gave him, and went into the contacts. Just like he had told Rin, there was only one number.

Rin dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear, but he could hear a faint ringing from somewhere as it got closer.

Then, the phone was answered. At the same time, the ringing stopped.

"We meet at last, Okumura Rin-kun," a voice said. The same thing was said through the phone with a slight delay.

The connection was cut and Rin found himself looking at a man who resembled a clown.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin asked.

"Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor to the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. Of course, we know who you are, Okumura-kun, son of Satan."

A group of people surrounded the illegitimate son of Satan.

"Are you guys all exorcists?" Rin asked, glancing at the people. His question went unanswered.

"Now, you have two options: Surrender and be killed, or try to kill us and escape. There is also the option of suicide. So you have three. Which will it be?" Mephisto asked.

"Let me join up with you! I don't care what you say. Satan is _not_ my father. He lost that right a long time ago. I want to become an exorcist."

"And what do you plan to do as an exorcist?" Mephisto inquired.

"I plan to beat the shit out of Satan!" Rin yelled determinedly.

The preceptor started laughing. "The son of Satan... An exorcist?! I haven't laughed this hard in ages! Alright, I accept. But you've chosen a long and treacherous path, Okumura Rin. You might just find yourself regretting not dying today."

"I don't care. You may say I'm a demon, but I'm not. All I can do is keep moving forward."

Rin looked down the street, the sleeve containing Kurikara on his shoulder. "Where the hell is that clown, anyway?"

As if on cue, a pink limo pulled up and Mephisto stepped out. "Greetings!"

Yukio walked towards them in his True Cross Academy uniform, and stopped when he was close enough. "Hello to you, Mr. Faust."

"Faust?" Rin asked.

"Well, officially my name is Johann Faust the Fifth, president of True Cross Academy," Mephisto answered. "Now then, let's be off! To True Cross Academy!"

"True Cross Academy?" Rin inquired.

"Starting today you will be a full-time student at our prestigious academy," Mephisto explained.

"I signed up to be an exorcist! Not to go to high school!"

As the car pulled up to True Cross Academy, Mephisto spoke.

"Rin, you need to get changed into your uniform."

"You're telling me now?!" Rin asked, but he changed into the uniform and knotted his tie, which Mephisto commented on.

"You're quite adept at knotting your tie."

Rin stayed silent. The Okumura brothers got out of the car and walked into True Cross Academy, preparing for the opening assembly.

Rin was currently chasing after a white dog, until it jumped up onto one of the lights and turned into Mephisto Pheles himself.

"What the hell?! Exorcists can shapeshift?!"

"No, but I am an exception. Now, your high school classes don't start until next week, but cram school? That starts today." Mephisto threw a key at Rin, who caught it. "That key allows you to access the cram school from any door, at any time. Oh, and it would be best if you kept the fact that you're the son of Satan a secret. Don't draw that sword, and keep your flames to yourself."

"Right," Rin said.

"Now, try one of these doors with that key I gave you," Mephisto said.

Rin did that and was shocked by what he saw. "Whoa..."


	3. 003 - Summoning is a Kryptonite

_What a dump_, was Rin's first thought as he entered room 1106.

He stood up straighter, Kurikara over his shoulder. "I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you." He then proceeded to take a seat at one of the front desks.

Yukio walked into the classroom. Rin was shocked, but didn't say anything since they had their conversation earlier.

The Temptaint ritual was performed on the three who hadn't gotten their Temptaints, and then the real lesson began.

Rin tried to pay attention to Yukio, but he didn't understand much. He assumed that the other cram school students had more of an introduction than he had gotten.

The blue-haired teenager walked up to his dorm room after cram school, only to find out that he was rooming with Yukio, and that they had the whole building to themselves.

He laid down and fell asleep, his dreams plagued with memories of Shiro being possessed by Satan.

Kamiki had managed to summon two Byakkos, Shiemi had her Greenman, and Rin was the last one to make his attempt.

Dripping some of his blood on the paper circle, he let the words flow as if his mind were speaking rather than his mouth.

_"The sun sets as Satan's cry echoes through the night. The power of his blue flames shall never be forgotten. On the heavens I call, I summon those who assist the necessities of many," _Rin said, surprising himself slightly when he didn't stutter or lower his voice.

The other pages were stunned into silence at his words.

The very same blue flames flickered in front of Rin, causing gasps from everyone but himself.

But Rin joined in their shock when it started to move towards him before solidifying into a person.

A humanoid demon who looked to be about twenty-five stood in its place. He had dark hair, but his yellow eyes seemed to stare into Rin's very soul.

He looked extremely shocked, and a little upset. "How did you even..." He cut his own sentence off. "Rin."

Rin's eyes widened, as did everybody else's. "How... How do you know my name?"

"I'm surprised, Rin. I figured you would at least be able to recognize your own father," he replied. **_(1)_**

Both Rin's and Yukio's eyes widened further in perfect sync. Satan just laughed at their expressions and reached for Rin's sword.

The teenager jerked away, Satan's fingers missing the red sleeve by centimeters.

It was Suguro who spoke next. "Your father... is a demon?"

Satan laughed. "He's been deceiving you all this time."

Each of Rin's classmates had a similar look on their face; it was one of betrayal.

"Why don't you show them who you _really_ are?" Satan asked with a smirk.

The blue-haired boy held the paper with shaky hands, but Satan pulled it out of his son's hands before he could rip it.

Satan then started walking towards Rin. Startled, the younger takes a few steps back, but the older holds onto his son's shirt.

"Who are you really, Okumura?" Kamiki asked, looking pissed off.

Satan lifted Rin off the ground by his shirt, causing the younger to get annoyed, and a little bit scared at the same time.

Unable to control his negative emotions, he let out a yell as bright blue flames surrounded his body.

Satan smirked and cloaked himself in his own flames. He then let go of his son, who dropped to the floor, his flames disappearing.

"You're... Satan's son?" Suguro asked, unable to contain the disgust in his voice.

Using Rin's distraction to his advantage, Satan pulled Kurikara off of Rin's shoulder and ripped the sleeve off. Before Rin could react, the sword was unsheathed for the first time.

Rin heard screaming. Only later did he realize that the one screaming was him.

Someone was shaking him so hard that he fell out of his chair and hit the floor. "Nii-san, calm down!" he barely heard Yukio say.

He was hyperventilating. "Wh-what happened?" he stuttered.

"You fell asleep," his brother explained. **_(2)_**

"We need to talk. _Now_," Rin said.

"Can't it wait until class is finished?" Yukio asked.

_"No!"_ Rin yelled it with so much force, he saw Yukio wince. "This can't wait. Not even another minute."

Yukio sighed in defeat. "Alright. Class, please wait outside for a few minutes."

After what they had just seen, everybody was too shocked to comment. They left in silence.

"What is it?" Yukio asked once the door was closed behind the last person.

Rin started to tell his brother everything he had seen, including the chant he said when trying to summon a familiar.

"It was just a dream. Satan's not going to come into Assiah any time soon," Yukio said.

"It felt so... _real_. Almost as if it were a vision," Rin muttered.

"If it scares you that much, I could ask Mephisto to sit in on the class when you do summoning," Yukio said.

Rin moved his hair out of his face, only to have his hand hit a pointed ear that was shifting back to normal. His eyes widened.

"What?" Yukio asked.

Rin moved his hair so that his ear was visible. It was nearly back to normal, but Yukio could still see the point.

"But you never drew the sword..." Yukio said in shock.

"Satan drew it... in the dream. Do you think that this is because of that?"

"Possibly. For now, just cover the tips of your ears."

The older twin complied, moving his hair back over his ear. "What if... what if we get to a point where someone could die if I don't draw the sword?" he asked nervously.

"We'll figure something out. Just keep the sword in the sleeve for now," Yukio replied. He then went to tell the class they could come back in.

Right as the door opened, Rin had one last thought. He decided to say it anyway. "Yukio, you don't need to tell him. Just... be ready."

"Be ready for what?" Konekomaru asked.

"For later," Rin answered mysteriously.

They were back in the summoning room. Shiemi and Kamiki had their familiars, and it was Rin's turn to go. He was nervous after his dream; he didn't want anything like that to happen.

After a reassuring nod from Yukio, who was watching the class in case anything bad happened, Rin looked into the center of their circle before smearing blood on his paper one.

_"The sun sets as Satan's cry echoes through the night. The power of his blue flames shall never be forgotten. On the heavens I call, I summon those who assist the necessities of many."_

Everyone waited with bated breath. What would come to Rin's aid?

However, the only thing that happened was Rin passing out. His energy wasn't enough for the demon to be able to leave Gehenna.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," was the last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

**_(1) - Yes, I realize it doesn't fit with the chant, and that Satan can't be summoned, but just go with it._**  
><strong><em>(2) - Was anyone expecting that? I tried to make it sound real.<em>**

**_So that's chapter 3! Finally I updated!_**

**_Instead of having author's notes in the middle of a chapter like I used to, I'm probably going to start doing the numbered format like in this chapter._**

**_Anyway, big thanks to Avery, as well as 3DPhantom, for helping me improve Rin's summoning chant._**

**_I'm so so sorry if this sounds rushed and sloppy, I want to get through the stuff I'm keeping similar/the same so that I can be more elaborate writing the huge changes._**

**_What did you guys think about the chant?_**

**_Follow me:_**

**_Wattpad- Underworld_Skylar_**  
><strong><em>FanfictionQuotev- BriannaAnimeFreak_**

**_Peace out, anime lovers!_**

**_-Skylar/Brianna_**

**_Next update: 004 - Don't Look Back_**


End file.
